Conquering a System Lord
by Aerilon452
Summary: Lord Ba'al meets a woman who could be his undoing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ba'al meets a woman who robs him of his senses with her lithe body and hot lips.

Rating: M

**CONQUERING A SYSTEM LORD: **

Lord Ba'al had never had trouble finding women to fill his bed. It was the one good thing about human worshipers; they wanted to be loved by a God. But this woman below him was not like any other human he had met. Her ice blue eyes and pale skin seemed to contrast against his. He rose above her and glided into her body again. She was alive and wanting him, taking him into her body as any good lover would. Her back arched as she met him stroke for stroke. Their gasping mingled and their heat beats synced. Somewhere deep down Ba'al knew this was no ordinary woman, but for now he was taking his pleasure.

**FIVE HOURS AGO:**

Cerra moved like a wraith through the assembled mass of System lords and attendants. She had managed to slip in unnoticed, blending with the humans and catching the eyes of the male system lords, but there was one she was looking for, hoping to catch his attention. Lord Ba'al was her intended target, he took from her and she had every intention of taking his life. She knew how she looked, sheathed in loose black pants and a low cut, barely there, black top that barely deserved to be called a top. Her fire red hair fell in a mass of curls and stood out with the two single streaks of white that framed her face. The black of her clothes and red of her hair only served to enhance the paleness of her skin and the ice of her eyes. Cerra wanted to be noticed, she wanted Ba'al to notice her, and to possible take her as his lover for the evening.

Scanning the crowd she spotted him. He was talking to Morrigan, but he was not paying attention to what was being said. No, his eyes had settled on her, and she smiled a wicked, inviting smile. Cerra wanted him to come over, wanted him to seduce her with pretty words, and tempting caresses. She turned from him and went to the shadows, it was a subtle dare for him to follow her and sooner or later Cerra knew he would follow her there. But in the shadows she would not remain for long. If Ba'al was going to take her, he would have to work for it. Cerra moved once again through the crowed and settled herself on a generous smattering of pillows. It was there, lounging on the pillows, she thought about what brought her here…

"_You know what you have to do?" Caryn asked._

"_Yes, seduce Ba'al and kill him. I want to kill him." Cerra answered. He was the reason she lived as a gypsy, going from planet to planet, never having a home. Lord Ba'al had destroyed her home, her people, her life, and now she would take his life in payment. Her people had been a world under the rule of Bastet. It hadn't be so bad as other worlds controlled by male system lords, but when Ba'al started a territorial dispute over her world, his final act rather than lose, had been to destroy her home._

"_I want you to think about this, because there is…"_

"_I know and I'm committed." Cerra said hurriedly. The very thought of allowing him to touch her was making Cerra sick, but she had committed herself to this task and she would see it through. It was pure luck that the Goa'uld who controlled this world was having a gathering for all the other System Lords in an attempt to raise his standing._

_Cerra looked into the mirror and ran a brush through her hair again. Her body was built for war, for fighting, and for seduction. She was tall and lean, with creamy white skin the color of milk and as soft as silk. When she walked all men would stop to stare at her. She had been trained as an assassin, a seductress, and to appear innocent while committing unthinkable acts. The Tok'ra that stood behind her nodded and handed her the weapon she would use to kill her enemy…_

"Are you alone here, or are you with another?"

Cerra cast her gaze up, saw Ba'al standing before her. He was encased in blood red, loose fitting pants, a shirt that conformed to his body, and a black leather jacket. Instantly her lust rose, she wanted to taste him, her hate going deep down. For a moment, she wanted him rather than to kill him. And Cerra knew she would be in his bed by the time this gathering was over. Her mind conjured so many images of him naked above her, sliding into her, making her scream and gasp in pleasure, "What if I said I was?" Cerra asked her voice neutral and even.

Ba'al had seen her watching him, he felt the heat in her gaze, it was what drew him to her. She looked like an ethereal creature come to dance among the Gods. Her eyes were what drew him, always the eyes told the true story. And in her eyes he could see lust and a secret. He could tell she was wild, unmarred by the interference of being ruled by a Goa'uld. Her eyes told the story.

"I would make a better bargain for your company."

Cerra scoffed, "A man like you having trouble finding women," she leaned closer and whispered, "What would bargain for my time?"

"I would give you a night in my bed, pleasure you have never known, and the chance to be loved by a God." Ba'al angled his head, brushed his lips with hers and drew in her scent. She smelled of a summer breeze, warm and inviting. He could tell she was wild now; just by the fire in her eyes that lit her blue depths at is offer.

"And if I was to say I was here alone, would you simply take me?" She whispered her reply close to his ear and nipped his ear lobe. Cerra grinned when she heard him growl. The rumble reverberated in his chest and vibrated against her. She knew no other man who could growl and make her hot.

Ba'al pulled back to look at her, to really look at her. She was pale as ice and her eyes were just as cold, but flames of lust fired in them chasing away the cold. Her body shifted towards him and Ba'al drew in more of her scent. As a Goa'uld he had a heightened sense of smell and he could tell the lust was rising in her body, not just her eyes. Rather than answer her, he leaned foreword, slowly causing her to lie back fully into the pillows. The frame of crimson only serving to wash out what little color she had left; she was gloriously pale, and a complete contrast to his own dark skin tone. Right now he could see her above him, her hair falling over her shoulders covering her naked torso. His lust rose, and it was for her, this mysterious human woman. He felt himself go instantly hard for her and he knew he would have her before the ending of the evening, "Come with me back to my Ha'tak and I will show you what it means to be loved by a God." He growled against her lips and felt a pulse of delight when she shivered under him.

"What else would you offer other than one night in your bed?" Cerra asked she had to ask to keep him from delving too deeply into her senses too quickly. She had never imagined him as handsome as he was above her. His voice was dark, wickedly sensual, and it caressed her ears in dark delight. Being in his bed tonight was sure thing; she knew it and she could tell Ba'al knew it as well. Everything else was pure play. She shivered again and arched slightly to feel him, just a hint of his hardness touched her lower abdomen.

Ba'al moved back from her, pulling back from the lust filled haze she was creating around them. He stood and offered his hand to her, something he had not done for another woman until he had set eyes on her. A base part of him demanded that he take her, make passionate love to her body until they were mindless. She took it, and as graceful as a feline she rose and aligned her body with his as they set off down the long corridor to the ring platform. Ba'al unlike the others had chosen to arrive by Mothership, all the comforts and none of the hassles of sleeping with one eye open. But tonight he would not be sleeping; he would be taking respite inside the woman who had caught his eye, fired his blood, and made him so hard he couldn't stand not to have.

**GOA'ULD MOTHERSHIP:**

Cerra was firmly against Ba'al's side when the rings took them up to his ship. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing hitched. She knew what was to come but was still unprepared for it. He felt so right against her that it made her wonder after she had him, could she kill him as she had planned? Would she want to? Cerra turned from him and had to brace herself when he shoved her up against the wall. His mouth fused to hers as he picked her up by the back of the thighs to pin her to the wall and his body. She could feel him hard and ready to take her beneath the fabric of his pants. Her mouth watered for the moment he would enter her and stars would explode behind her eyes. Cerra rotated her hips and drew a rumbling growl from his chest. She arched her back and rotated her hips again and felt him grow harder, he felt like hard, hot steel against her.

Ba'al was about to go out of his mind and lose himself right there, and they weren't even naked yet. He had had many women, but this fiery hell cat would be his undoing, he knew it, he could feel it. Common sense told him to put her down and transport her back to the planet, leave and find another woman, but her body called to him, he needed to bury himself inside her and find release. The way she rotated her hips had hi growing harder and harder. He set her down, turned her, and pinned the font of her to the wall and he braced his hips against her rear. She shuddered and he delighted in it. But he stepped back and took her hand in his. He would not take her in the open, not where one of the Jaffa would find him. Ba'al rounded the corner and headed to his personal chambers. Every step he took was agony, he was aroused and he wanted nothing more than the woman at his side.

Cerra thought she would incarnate, her own body turning against her, and all due to the Goa'uld at her side. He was sexy, sinful, and completely ready to take her. Her body was thrumming waiting for him to touch her; she wanted him to touch her, to take her and to brand her body with the feel of his flesh gliding against hers. Instinctively she tightened her hand on his; her flesh was so warm just as her skin was heated for his seductive kiss. If it wasn't beneath her she would purr. She shook her head and looked straight a head. There were his chambers adorned in gold, sconces lit, and the bed done in red a back with mounds of pillows at the headboard. To one side there was a huge window, she could see the stars and the planet below. She released his hand and walked to the window, instantly her heart was in her throat, she preferred to travel by stargate. Too many ways to die in space, fear flooded her brain as she thought of all the ways one could die in space. But that soon faded as Ba'al came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, his tongue working over her pulse point. She felt a growl rumble in her throat as his hands traveled up and cupped her aching breast. Her nipples were taught and straining against the fabric of her shirt. Cerra reached up and threaded her fingers though his short silky hair.

Ba'al knew he had to have her, take her, and make her scream his name in pure pleasure that only his body could bestow. He slowly turned her so she as facing him, not the window, and pulled her towards the bed. It was where he wanted her. He wanted her framed by red and black, fisting her hands in the sheets and the fire light glistening on her sweat soaked body. He lowered his hands from her breasts and gripped the edge of her shirt, yanking it over her head. He tossed it away and marveled at the tumble of long fiery hair that covered her torso. Ba'al reached for her again, slid his hands up from her waist to brush her hair back over her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch and he delighted in it. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, he wanted to taste her and memorize her body before he took her. Ba'al picked her up and tossed her to the bed where he joined her. He placed his lips gently to her flesh just above her pants and started to kiss his way up her body, licking and nipping as he went. She arched and groaned under him but her hands remained at her sides. Ba'al took a moment to look at her, he was half way up her body where he noticed light black stripes all along her body, for a moment he thought it odd, but her moans resounded in his ears and drew him back into the seductive haze that they were creating. He lightly nipped at the under side of her right breast and her back came up off the bed. Pushing her back down Ba'al locked his lips on her nipple, teasing it with his tongue and his other hand came up to massage her left breast. Her heat was rising Ba'al could feel it in her skin.

Cerra thought she would explode. His lips on her was pure delight, pure bliss. She wanted him to stop teasing and get it over with. Every moment that passed was more of a moment she was losing her resolve to kill him. Cerra parted her legs, accepted his body into the cradle of her thighs. She could just feel the tip of his hardness; oh he would feel so good when he entered her. His lips working over her only served to made her hotter, burn all the brighter. Cerra had enough semblance of self to flip the, reverse their positions so she was on top with his hands pinned above his head. She took his lips for a scorching kiss as her hip rubbed her center of his engorged member making him groan into her mouth. Moving back Cerra looked down on him, for an instant he was only a man, and it was the man who called out to her body. She sat up while straddling his waist, pulling him back to her mouth as her hands pushed the jacket off of his shoulders, down his arms, strong, finely muscled arms, until it pooled at his waist. His shirt had to come off next, she wanted his chest to hers, feeling his heart beat thunder against hers her hands fisted in his shirt and jerked it up, out of his pants, and pulled it slowly, so slowly, up his torso. She had to take her mouth away from his to pull the offending garment all the way off. And what she saw staggered her. His skin was golden, bronzed to perfection and the fire light highlighted him in such a way her mouth water to taste his flesh as he had tasted her, she wanted to lick ever inch of him.

She pushed him down until he was flat on his back staring up at her. Cerra took another moment to marvel at him. Bending down over him she nipped hi jaw line, scraped her teeth over his neck, collar bone, and ran her tongue of his hard male nipple. His back arched much as hers had at that first contact of a wet tongue against the sensitive little nub. She made sure that with every swipe of her tongue her hips rotated over him. He growled and fisted his hands in her hair. It had to be torture for him to lie still as she tortured him with her tongue and still clothed hips. The heat from her center only served to stoke the fire burning in him and centered in the impressive length she could feel pressing against her center. He would fill her, stretch her until the pleasure was blinding.

Ba'al had chosen well his lover for this night. She would be as wild as fire above him, beneath him, and any other way he saw fit to take her. He wanted her writhing in pleasure, screaming his name, and wanting more and more of his body. She would before the night was out be craving him, his touch, his kiss, and his body. Ba'al regained enough of himself to change positions again so she was pinned beneath him. It was all he needed to removed her pants and bury himself inside her, explode into completion, but he prided himself on control. It would take control to tame this woman who he had saw fit to take to his bed tonight. Control was the key. Looking at her again he noticed that he pants were simple cotton and had no button's or tires holding them in place. It would be nothing for him to pull them down and expose her creamy flesh. His fingers hooked into the waist band as he pulled the black fabric down over her flesh. First her hips bones were exposed, then the top of her feminine center, and even the curls between her legs were red. Ba'al placed a light, chaste, kiss to the patch of flesh just above her juncture and smiled when she moaned. He pulled the whispered thin cotton he rest of the way off and moved her legs apart so he could settle there once again, but it was to drive her passion higher. Ba'al ran a finger through her slick folds, feeling her grow wetter for him as he slipped his index finger into her heated center. She had closed her eyes and fisted her hands in the maroon bed sheets. Ba'al rose over her and whispered, "Look at me," He drove his finger inside her in a short, powerful thrust so she opened her eyes and locked gazes with him.

He was a true lover, no mere imitation. Ba'al knew his way around a woman's body and Cerra was slowly spiraling out of control. Soon she would explode, feel pleasure sing through her veins, and she would beg him to take her. The begging was on the tip of her tongue, so tempting to let it spill from her lips. She wanted to beg him to take her, to impale her and bring her to a blinding completion. Cerra fisted her hands in the sheets and tried not to pull him over her and… 'Oh Gods, his fingers are evil,' She thought as he inserted a second fingers into her heated channel. Her mind was hazing, dulling, and registering nothing but pleasure.

Ba'al removed his fingers and saw her juices covering both fingers. There was nothing sweeter than tasting a lover when they were at their pinnacle. He watched her watching him as he licked his fingers clean, and then moved up her body to take her lips with his. She tasted of summer and rain, wild and refreshing, and he wanted to drink down every drop of her. Her hands did not remain tangled in the sheets; they came up and caressed his back, her nails bit into his skin lightly as they ran down to his waist. He knew she was going for his pants. Ba'al was ready and straining to be buried inside her and his control was slipping. As he felt her clenching and gripping his fingers he knew she was close. When he entered her he would no doubt trigger her release. Ba'al released her and slid off the bed so he could remove his pants. She tracked his every movement with her hungry eyes.

Cerra watched him, he moved like liquid fire, and he was even more graceful when he slid his pants down his muscled legs. They were powerful and lean, and they made he mouth water. He was a wild stallion that she would get to ride, and oh what a ride it would be. She watched as he sprang free, the width of him as wide as her wrist. With his pants discarded he slowly crawled over her, aligning his body to hers, making sure they touched every where. Cerra bit her bottom lip as the head of him nudged at her entrance. He was definitely larger than any other man she had taken to her bed, and there would be no other like him. She locked her gaze with him as her legs moved to the side to cradle him. Her right hand moved between them and lightly grasped his over heated manhood; her was thick and would feel divine as he worked all that glorious flesh into her. She stroked him once, twice, and then angled him so he could enter her with the least bit of resistance, but she would be tight. It had been too long removed since she had last had a man.

Ba'al gasped; her hot little hand on him had him nearly coming right there. But she angled him at her entrance and he started to push foreword. She was tight, so tight, but she felt so good. Her hips raised and his slid in a little more before pulling out and then pushing back in slowly. She gasped and arched her back and dug her nails into his back. After what seemed like an eternity he was all the way home, buried p to the hilt in her snug opening. The woman locked her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders as she held on and met him thrust for thrust. She was not going to be an idle lover. And he didn't want her to be. Ba'al planted his hands on either side of her waist, levered himself up and over her so he could have more power in his thrusts. Her inner muscles were starting to contract around him, trying to pull him over into pleasure with. The first release would be hers and he would hold himself back. And no sooner had he thought it then her muscles contracted and he could feel her release coming on waves; clenching and releasing. He gritted his teeth and rode it out. When the strongest of the contractions subsided, only then did Ba'al move again causing small aftershocks to ring through her system.

Cerra was out of her mind with pleasure, and her base nature was coming out to play. She could feel her claws lengthen and her canines elongate. Taking what strength she had, Cerra rolled them so she was on top crashing over him like waves on a beach. She rose up, sank down, and rotated her hips. But Ba'al would not remain lying down, he sat up and placed on hand on her hip and his other hand was flat against her back. Cerra kissed him again, nipped his jaw line and then set her teeth on his shoulder. But it was not her teeth that broke his skin; it was her claws in diagonal lines over his shoulder blades. She didn't want to bite him, to mark him like her other lovers, instead Cerra fused her mouth once again to the God under her and held on had he pounded into her.

Rolling once again Ba'al regained the dominant position and drove into her faster and faster. His release was coming and it would be her second. Her breathing was in time with her, their gasps mingling in the silent bed chambers. The only other sound to be heard was the thundering of their hearts. Ba'al used short, hard, impaling thrusts to drive into the willing woman beneath him. Soon, too soon it would be over and he would be lying over her catching his breath he could feel it, the tingling all through his shaft, his release was imminent and so was her. Two more thrusts and he was spilling into her as her inner muscles milked him for all he was worth. He strength was sapped and his body draped over hers.

Cerra gasped for breath, a Goa'uld shouldn't feel so good lying over her, lying in her, but this one did. But she still had a job to do. Summoning what will she could Cerra rolled and grabbed the dagger she had seen under his pillow, holding the blade to his throat hard enough to get her point across while not breaking the skin.

"Do it, kill me if you can." He whispered his voice no strong enough for much more than that.

Cerra put more pressure on the blade, but her hand would not move, something stopped her from killing him. She wanted him dead, or did she? After he had given her mind blowing sex did she still want to kill him? He killed her people, wiped out her village and made her homeless, yet she was willing to throw all that away after a night of pleasure.

"I'm still inside you, and you have not killed me," Ba'al slipped his hand over her wrist, gently, and pulled the knife away from his neck. He would let her keep the knife if she felt safer, but he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with her and fall into contented sleep, "If you feel better, I will let you keep the knife, but I am tired and I know you must b as well. So in the morning if you still want to kill me, I won't stop you." He moved her to the side, shifted her so her back was to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him

Cerra knew her tears were falling. The one man who had taken everything she had, he had also given her the one thing no other man had, full completion. Why was it that she wanted to stay with him? Come morning she would slip away, ring down to the planet and make it to the gate before he was the wiser. There would be more opportunities to kill him, and those others sent after him would not make the mistake of sleeping with him first. Her hand tightened on the hilt as sleep claimed her. It was the sleep of a body sated.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Cerra had slipped out of bed, replaced the dagger, and made her way quietly to the ring room where she made her way down to the palace. Things were easier for her after that, after she got away from the cloying scent of Lord Ba'al. Everyone was still asleep, or still too hung over from the party that had happened last night. Moving silently through the halls she made it out side and through the forest to where the stargate was displayed. She had a moment to look back, and that was where she saw him, leaning against a tree looking at her. His arms crossed over his chest and a mocking smile gracing his full, sumptuous lips. Cerra shook her head to dislodge last night from her mind.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"Maybe I changed my mind." Cerra growled as she dialed a world that would house her for a short time, and then she could go back to the Tok'ra and report failure.

"I thought we could play some more." He slipped in behind her with his arms around her waist.

Cerra turned in his hold, "Really, you would want to take a lowly human back to your bed? One who tried to kill you?" Cerra nipped at his lips, but she knew that didn't matter. She brought up her knee into the side of his ribs. Shocked him enough to dial her address and run through the event horizon. She had set out to conquer Lord Ba'al, the System Lord. Instead he had conquered her body, and if she had stayed long her, her heart would also be his.

Ba'al looked as she ran through the gate. He would find her again, he knew he would. There was still the matter of her name, he had never asked and she never said. The woman who had loved him passionately had left as a nameless stranger. But he would find her again and show her the error of her ways in defying a god. Smiling he turned and headed back to the palace where he would make plans to track his woman. She was his woman and he would find her and make her stay with him. No Goa'uld had ever wanted a human, but he wanted her and he would find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ba'al meets a woman who robs him of his senses with her lithe body and hot lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or its sexy villain Lord Ba'al.

Rating: M

Pairing: Ba'al/Cerra OFC

**CONQUERING A SYSTEM LORD: **

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Harriman announced over the PA system.

"We have no teams due back yet." General George Hammond said from the Airman, but things of this nature were not out of the norm for the SGC.

"Sir, its SG-1's IDC."

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered and made his away to the gate room and that was there he saw his front line team coming in through the gate, accompanied with the newest addition. Cerra Corte had come to them via the Tok'ra and they had asked if they would harbor her for a time until they could figure out what to do with her. Due to the alliance they had struck Hammond had acquiesced to the request.

"What happened out there Colonel?" Hammond asked looking at each member of SG-1. This was his front line team, his lucky team. That was what he called them. They had the luck that no other team seemed to possess.

"Well, General, if I knew I would tell you. But since I don't I can't tell you. But you may want to ask her." O'Neill pointed as Cerra and she backed up looking at all of SG-1 in turn.

"This was not my fault, sir." Cerra growled the last word. How could she have known that there would be some of Ba'al's Jaffa waiting for her? It had been two months since that mission and she had tried to forget about it. But on nights unguarded she would dream of him, his lips, and his body possessing her. The Jaffa had been on the planet searching for information about her. All they had was her description, pretty good description and a photo generated by the internal sensors of his Mothership. She should have anticipated them and turned her body so they would not see her face, but Cerra had been so lost in the pleasure that all rational thought and training fled her mind, as well as her intent to kill her. All that mattered was the impending pleasure he would give her. Cerra had tried right after to kill him, but she couldn't, not with him still buried inside her, still semi hard and ready for more. He slept soundly, or so she had thought, Cerra could have killed him then, but she chose flight. She chose to leave him. But he had found her at the Gate, tried to lure her back with the promise of more. She could have gone with him, but she chose to leave. Cerra knew he was evil, that he would do more evil if someone didn't stop him. Her chance had come and gone and she would accept the consequences of allowing him to live. She knew better and yet she listened to her body, let him live, and escaped. Cerra half expected him to follow her through the gate and drag her back, but he hadn't, he had let her go.

"Then why were they looking for you?" Jonas Quinn asked. He had made it a point to learn as much about Cerra as he could, well, that was when she would let him. She had the most secrets, the most hidden pain. Cerra was a loner and she made it a point never to socialize with the team.

Cerra crossed her arms and looked at the gate, "I don't know."

"I find that hard to believe," O'Neill muttered and turned an angry gaze on her. He was just mad at the fact that they nearly hadn't made it back. No fire fight, but the Jaffa would have taken him and his team, and Cerra. The young girl was slowly growing on him, despite her brash, hard nature.

"Colonel, team debrief in half an hour." Hammond ordered and went back to his office.

Cerra watched the General leave and then followed the rest of SG-1 out of the gate room. She had wanted tot ell the why Ba'al was possibly looking for her. After all she had tried to kill him, but that was after they had had the most passionate sex she had ever known. If she thought hard then she could still feel him sliding into her, taking her, possessing her with that long hard shaft. It was enough to make her moan; she wanted to feel him again. Ba'al should have lost his life to her, but instead she lost her heart. He was Goa'uld system lord. They believed themselves gods and had no time for silly human women. Yet, that did not stop the wanting in her heart, her body, and the ache that grew day by day for his touch.

**BRIEFING ROOM:**

Cerra sat next to Sam Carter and listened at the brief run down of what happed on the planet. Sg-1 one had walked the trail into the town. They were there a grand total of two hours before the Jaffa had showed up waving Cerra's picture around. There was no way that Ba'al could have known she would be with SG-1, on that planet, and at the particular time and day. It made no sense for him to want to find her, sure she had tried to kill him, but everyone tries to kill him. The only difference between the others who had tried and failed, Cerra had seduced him before holding the knife on him. She should have slide it across his throat, cut out the snake, and be done with it. But instead he was alive and hunting for her. And there was no way he wanted her for round two.

"Cerra?"

"Sir?" She turned her ice blue eyes on General Hammond. He was a nice man and a compassionate Commanding Officer. He reminded her of Selmak/Jacob Carter. It had been Selmak who had offered her the mission. He had known what it meant for her to take down Ba'al, and yet when she had reported failure he hadn't seemed shocked.

"Can you tell us why that Jaffa had this?" O'Neill slid the photo of her with the promise of a devils bounty for information on her.

"I don't know."

"Do better." Jack ordered and Cerra got up to stand in front of the window over looking the gate room. How could she tell them that she had been sent to kill him, but ended up letting him screw her brains out?

"I was an assassin. The high council of the Tok'ra sent me to kill Lord Ba'al. It was an assignment that I wanted, simply because he had destroyed my village and taken my life. Even my goddess believed me dead. Bastet knew no different and she didn't come looking. Her personal guard in training was dead," Cerra turned to face them and shook her head. "Bastet used to be allied with Nirti, when Nirti was conducting experiments on creating Hok'Tar's…"

"Wait, hold it! Are their more of you running around out there?" Jack asked and motioned to the Stargate.

"No, we were ten, and now there is only me. My sisters were killed in the territorial dispute between Bastet and Lord Ba'al. I wasn't always… like this." Cerra locked her gaze with Carter, and something in the blond woman's eyes told her that Sam knew more than she was saying.

Sam was about to open her mouth to say something when alarms blared and the gate activated. Everyone, including Cerra, hurried out of the briefing room and headed down to the control room to see who was knocking at the door, or so to speak.

"Who is it Walter?" Sam asked and took the seat next to him.

"We're receiving a Tok'ra IDC." Walter announced and looked to Hammond, who nodded and Walter opened the Iris

"Maybe it's dad." Jack mused and headed down into the gate room. Sam smiled and followed her CO. Teal'c and Jonas followed, and so did Cerra. She had a feeling that they brought bad news. Cerra wanted to run, dial in an address and run, live by her wits and skill as a hunter, but she followed the others down to the gate room to greet the Tok'ra who came through. One of them was Selmak, Cerra had a feeling it was going to be him, and the other was Anise, the scientist. Cerra felt a snarl form in her throat at the other woman's presence, but she choked it back and smiled. Selma/Jacob embraced his daughter shook hands with Teal'c and Jonas, and then embraced Jack. It was all very homey and Cerra felt out of place. The only three people to care for her had been Jolinar, Lantash, and Caryn.

Selmak/Jacob stopped in front of her and pulled her in for a hug. Cerra stiffened, but relaxed and slowly put her arms around him. They pulled back and she looked towards the floor. Cerra had never been comfortable with Selmak watching over her, but he was a father and it was in his nature, "I see you are letting the white grow." Selmak spoke and gently rubbed a few strands of white hair between his fingers.

Cerra looked up, "Yes," She paused and looked at Anise, and then back to Selmak, "Why are you here?"

"We have a resident asking for SG-1, especially for you, Cerra."

"Lord Ba'al…" Cerra breathed out. Her heart fluttered and her body shook. He asked for her, he wanted to see her. But why? She had tried to kill him. It was the second time today that she wondered after his motivations. Ba'al was reputed to be the most cunning System Lord. Still, why would he openly inquire about her? Their sex had been awesome, amazing, and supernova worthy, but that wouldn't be enough for him to search the galaxy for her.

All of SG-1 starred at Cerra. She could feel the weight of their eyes upon her. It made her nervous to the point she wanted to run again, but it was not away, she wanted to run straight to Tok'ra base and into Ba'al's waiting arms. He was so close that all she had to do was leave with the Tok'ra to see him again, and she did want to see him again. She wanted to burn out the lust she still felt for him. But a dark part of her knew that there was no end in sight for what burned in her for him. He was a wicked desire that she never should have sampled, now she wanted more.

**BRIEFING ROOM:**

"Ba'al brought seven mother ships to the Tok'ra base, turned them and himself over to the Tok'ra one month ago." Anise said as she looked at all of them people sitting at the table. Her eyes settled on Cerra and she noted that the young girl looked sick to her stomach and ready to flee.

"Why would he do this? Ba'al is a System lord." Teal'c said. He knew the Goa'uld, and no system lord would ever willingly aide the enemy, and their enemy was the Tok'ra.

"He wanted to see Cerra, though he did not ask for her by name." Anise replied.

"Why would he want to see a girl who tried to kill him, if I can ask the obvious?" Jack raised his hand and asked.

"Maybe our Cerra made more of an impression on him that she originally thought." Jacob mused. He looked at her and saw a hint of guilt in her eyes. When she had come back Cerra had bypassed them all and headed for the showers where she remained for two hours. After she was changed and before the council she had reported failure, that Ba'al was still alive. She had said that he had taken her for an assassin and imprisoned her on his Ha'tak for the duration of the gathering. By morning she had escaped the cell and attempted to complete her mission but with out success.

"I tried to kill him. That is an insult, not an impression." Cerra snapped and bounded out of her chair to pace the length of the window. She felt the feral feline part of her rise, stretch and caress her mind in anger that was mixed with lust. Cerra wanted to return home, see Ba'al, and have him make her lose her mind with blinding pleasure.

"It's your call George, but we need Cerra and Sam checking out the mother ships. Cerra has a knack for finding hidden programs." Jacob said, but he had a feeling that George would say yes.

Sam tuned out what the others were saying and watched Cerra, she was nervous, acting like a caged animal. What happened to this girl to make her so jumpy at the mention of Ba'al? Carter knew that the Colonel got a little twitchy at the mention of the system lord who tortured him, but why would Cerra? Sam rose from her chair and walked over to the girl. She had scattered memories of her from Jolinar. Lantash and Jolinar had cared for Cerra when she had first come to the Tok'ra and they had watched grow into a fighter, into someone who would protect her home. Sam placed her hand on Cerra's shoulder and was stunned when the girl turned into her and rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Seven mother ships, that is impressive. You would…"

"Yes George we would give you one." Jacob had a smile in his voice as well as on his face. He knew how important this would be to the SGC, "But that is only after we have checked and triple checked."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Ok, SG-1 you have a go."

**TOK'RA BASE:**

Ba'al sat in the cell and thought about the woman he had taken to his bed only two months before. He had never even gotten her name, not that it mattered before, but it mattered now. She had burned herself into his mind, his body, and a part of his heart. No woman had been this important to him. Sure he had had human lovers in the past, but something in that girl called to the wild nature he held in check. The month that he had been here Ba'al had tried to get one of the Tok'ra to tell him the name of the woman they had sent to kill him, yet none of them would say. That left Ba'al to make a name up for her, but no name he conjured would do her justice. So, he was left to conjure her face and remember the pleasure they had created.

Something changed in the air around him, it seemed to sizzle and burn with anticipation. Ba'al stood and walked to the very edge of the forcesheild. He could sense it in the air, she had come here. The woman that tormented his dreams was here. Ba'al looked and saw that the two guards assigned to his door were gone. That would provide him with the time he needed to disengage the shield and find her. When he had come to the Tok'ra they had failed to find all the tools he had hidden on his person, and it was these tools he used now to escape his cell.

Cerra stood next to Anise and Selmak as they ringed down to the tunnels. She had had a bad feeling about coming down here, but they had insisted and it was good to be home, even though Ba'al was here. So far there was no sign of him and Cerra hoped her luck would hold. She was going to drop her stuff off at her room and then head up to the Mother ship, to Ba'al's flagship. Cerra wanted to get her job over with and head back to earth or the Alpha site where she could be of use.

Cerra turned around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was dressed in black and blood red, and it hugged him in all the right places. She felt her mouth water and a rumbling purr let loose in her chest. He was coming straight for her. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she fleeing back to the rings and getting away through the gate. Every step he took brought him closer to her. Cerra tried to move away, but her feet would not listen. They held her rooted to the spot. Ba'al was in front of her then, pulling her into his arms, fusing his mouth to hers so the taste of him invaded her senses and made her want more of him. Oh, he tasted so good. Cerra tried to resisted but her lips parted and accepted his invading tongue and the taste she had been with out for two months. She fought back, fisting her hands in his hair that had grown a little longer. The thought of pushing him away, burying her knife in his heart came and went like a gentle breeze under the weight of his lips and the feel. The world stopped around them, all that mattered was his body on hers.

Ba'al couldn't believe the incredible wave of heat that over came him when he saw her in the corridor. She was dressed on the standard SG-1 uniform of green, but all he saw was her face, the face of a fallen angel that had pulled him into pleasure. She was in his arms in a second and his lips were devouring hers. All that mattered was tasting her again, the sweet taste of summer and rain that he had had the first time. He had to let her go, to take breath into his lungs, to regain his control, but the more he feasted at her mouth the more air seemed less important. She was all he needed, all he desired. Never had a human tempted him in such a way, and never would another. Ba'al realized that he would give up his territory, his rank of System lord, and supreme domination of this galaxy just for another night with her. He knew of other minor Goa'uld's who had given up everything for their human slave, but she was not a slave. No, she was goddess in her own right, and he was her slave, her willing slave, and he would forge the chains himself if it meant being bound to her for eternity. This kind of madness was a disease among the Goa'uld, but now it had its hold on him and he could see why the others that came before him chose this to ultimate power. She would be by his side, in his bed, and if he let it, she would rule his heart.

In the back of his mind he heard a Zat open. Ba'al was not about to pull his mouth away from her, he needed her taste too much. She was his, he claimed her as his own the night he had seen her at the gathering. The discharge hit him, fed into her, and separated them as they fell to the floor. He knew as soon as he was unconscious he would be back in his cell, away from her, and even more isolated than he was before, but he would be isolated with her taste fresh in is mouth.

A couple of hours later Cerra woke in her quarters at the Tok'ra base, a headache starting to form at the base of her skull, surrounded by SG-1, Selmak, and Caryn. She knew she was in trouble now, and she would have to tell what truly happened on her last mission for the Council. Cerra was not looking forward to it, but if she had to tell then she would rather than risk being sent away from the base. Shame boiled though her and Cerra wanted to be sick. It made her sick to think that she was kissing, being kissed by a Goa'uld system Lord. Especially Lord Ba'al, the man who destroyed her village and wiped out her people. Yet, no other man made her body come alive the way Ba'al had done to her.

"Way to fight back." Jack said sarcasm dripping from his words.

Cerra could only imagine how she must have looked. Ba'al close to her, her lips dueling his as they feasted from the other, "The time has come," She whispered and stood to follow the two Tok'ra to the council chambers.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS:**

Ba'al had been dragged into the room to see her back to the door. She was being questioned about the night she had come to kill him. Many had tried to take his life, but she was the first one ever to get close enough, and then she had failed. She had let him pull her back into the shelter of his arms, and it was there that he listened as her tears fell. Why she wept he could not say, but for the first time he had wanted to wipe them away and make her feel nothing except pleasure. Again the alien feelings that enveloped him, the Goa'uld flexed more of it's control and stamped the human host down, but it fought harder, forced the emotions into the mind of the symbiot and for the first time in a long time the symbiot did not protest. It wanted to be with her.

"Cerra, you have been brought before this council to answer for charges of consorting with the enemy." An older female council member spoke. Ba'al looked around the room and made a note of all the faces. But he stopped his mental inventory when he heard her name; Cerra. Now his woman had a name and it suited her better than any name he would have given her.

"So I failed to kill someone, this is the one tie I failed to get blood on my hands." Cerra answered.

"Give a full account of what went wrong and we will dismiss this matter. You will also be free to go."

"I don't have to leave the base?" Cerra asked, hope swelling in her. She had feared that they would ask her to leave.

"No, but you will have to serve as protection for our newest ally; Lord Ba'al." the older woman smiled at Cerra's shocked expression. She turned and glared at Ba'al, but the glare lost much of its potency. Instantly she raked hungry eyes over his body, delighting in the fact that his clothes hugged him in all the right places. Cerra had to force herself to turn, turn away from him and the naughty desires coursing through her mind.

Cerra steeled herself and began to speak in even tones, "I was sent to eliminate the System Lord Ba'al. His death warrant had been sign by key members of this council, and then I was dispatched. They told my by any means necessary, so I used my personal skill set, seduction/assassination. It seemed the best way to get him alone. I had him notice me, take me to his Ha'tak, but I did not kill him." Cerra trailed off and turned to look at him, Lord Ba'al, once again. That night he had fit her body, invaded her heart, and took control of her soul.

"Your hesitation has been our gain. Cerra, you are removed from SG-1 and tasked to guard Lord Ba'al." The elder female spoke and the rest of them rose to leave the chamber. Cerra ground her teeth and bit back a snarl as she turned to see the Tok'ra guard removed the manacles fro around Ba'al's wrists. He smiled at her, that wicked seductive smile and Cerra wanted to melt into a puddle of jelly.

"This will be fun," Ba'al clapped his hands together and continued to smile at Cerra.

"I hate you." She growled and stalked past him. Cerra tried to fight back the wave of lust that was building fast in her system. Why did it have to be Lord Ba'al? He was arrogant, self centered, and a Goa'uld, but not just any Goa'uld; he was a System Lord. A treacherous, scheming snake, and not just the one in his head; he was a man and they lied. It was just who they were, and Ba'al was the worst one.

"You'll love me soon enough," He whispered behind her, his hands going to her hips. Ba'al had her back to his chest and he felt her breathing become ragged.

"I… doubt that… you slimy snake." Cerra bit out and jerked out of his arms.

"Really? I was good enough to sleep with when you were going to kill me, but I'm not now?" Ba'al stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cerra whirled around and pinned him with an angry gaze, "Why are you here?"

"I've had a change of heart, so to speak…"

"Your black heart having a change; I highly doubt that." Cerra growled as he backed her into one of the tunnel walls. She wanted him to take her mouth again, make her scream, but she couldn't give into that want. The cliché that came to mind was the fate of the galaxy was in the balance. Cerra didn't need her mind clouded by a System lord. So, she pushed past him and set off down the hall. If she could get some distance between them, maybe she could calm down, focus, and try not to kill him

Ba'al gave her a few seconds before following her. She would need time, he knew that, but it wouldn't stop him from pushing her over the edge every chance he got. He wouldn't let her get too far a head of him. For some reason or the other he was drawn to her, and she to him. Ba'al never believed in mating, or sharing a life with a woman, let alone a woman like Cerra. Flexing his shoulders he could still feel the claw marks she had left on him. In two months they still had yet to heal and he wanted more of them, more of her marks as proof that she was with him. And Ba'al wanted her with him.

Cerra listened to his gentle foot falls. She knew it was him, his scent floated around her, invaded her senses. The two month she had spent on Earth, away from him, had done nothing to stem the fire in her blood for him. Yet, he would leave her when he got bored, all men did, it was in their nature and Cerra would not be another one of his conquests. 'What if he was telling the truth?' A small voice whispered in her mind. And that was a scary question. Not two moths ago she had held a knife to his throat, nearly killing him, and all he did was bring her back into his arms and fall asleep. He even let her keep the knife. A Goa'uld wouldn't do that, but he had. Cerra was sure that the snake in his head was up to something; that he had some sort of ulterior plan yet to be revealed until it was too late and the damage was done.

"Where are we going?" Ba'al asked.

"'We' aren't going anywhere. You are staying here, why I go to you flag ship and check things out. I have to make sure you didn't do something to the ship." Cerra snapped.

"Why would I sabotage my own flag ship if I was coming here?" Ba'al inquired idly. He was fun watching her trying to resist him. She was using ever ounce of her self control. It was truly a sight to see.

"Maybe you thought to escape through the gate before it, oh I don't know, blew up." Cerra replied and turned to him again, anger lighting her eyes and anger beating back the rising heat.

"Again, I ask, why would I do that?" Ba'al took her upper arm and pulled her down a side passage, pinning her to the wall again using his body, "My flagship was where I had you the first time, and it is where I intend on having you again. So why would I blow it up?" He growled close to her mouth, her lips were full and red and so tempting to take again.

"Aren't we confident?" Cerra snarled and snapped at his lips so close to hers. Ba'al pulled back and chuckled wickedly. That chuckle skimmed over her senses and gave her lust a resounding boost.

"I'm going to have fun tempting you, breaking you down, and making you beg for me to take you again," Ba'al whispered and came in quick, kissed her hard, and backed away.

Cerra sagged against the wall and tried to get her breathing under control. This was not fair. Why did he have to do this to her? Why did he have to be so damned sexy, sinister, and wicked that it made her whole body ache to feel him again? Again, all she could think was it wasn't fair. No man in the world, universe, should look so good, and Ba'al looked good. She took the time to take in what he was wearing. He was dressed in tight black pants, leather, with boots going to just below the knee, and his shirt was of the deepest blood red. It was tight across his chest, hinting at the muscles below. He was definitely dressed to be a God, or at least dressed to make woman go crazy. Cerra drew n a deep breath and the scent of him. She growled and pushed her way up, back to her feet, so she could get out of the tunnels. Cerra needed air, needed distance from him, and time to think.

"Tok'ra kree," Cerra shouted to the two guards passing by, "hold him here before I beat him to death." She pointed to Ba'al and smiled a wicked smile as they complied and he was restrained. Cerra set off down the air and after turning a corner she set off at a dead run for the rings.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ba'al meets a woman who robs him of his senses with her lithe body and hot lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or its sexy villain Lord Ba'al.

Rating: M

Pairing: Ba'al/Cerra OFC

**CONQUERING A SYSTEM LORD: **

Cerra stood on the peltac looking over the motherships system diagnostic displays. She had been at this for two days, so far things had checked out, but she double checked everything. Major Carter had said things looked ok with two of the seven motherships she had checked out. Work was slow, but Cerra wanted to check out Ba'al's flag ship all on her own. After two days there was nothing she could find and all that was left was to change the Goa'uld pass codes to Tok'ra ones and she could move on. Course, she had said that yesterday too. What should have only taken her three to four hours had taken two days. Cerra deluded herself into thinking it was for caution, making sure there were no hidden redundancies, or hidden programs. But deep in her mind, she knew why she lingers, it was to take in his scent, his being, and feel his power. Last night, bleary eyed, she had trekked all the way to his personal chambers and curled up in his bed, pulled the blankets around her and allowed his scent to calm her mind, calm her body, and lull her mind into sleep. Only in her most exhausted state could she admit that she wanted him to be holding her, wrapping his strong arms around her and sheltering her from the cold of loneliness.

Cerra shook her head, dislodging those dangerous thoughts. He was a System lord; he was a snake, dishonest to the core, and delighted in the pain of others. She wasn't important to him. Cerra was just another conquest and she had to remember that. She had to lock her heart away in the cold cell, where it had been before him, but how could she lock it away when he had it, and he didn't even know it. 'Focus' Cerra ordered herself. Work had to be done, she had to finish, and check out the other ships.

After reading the same diagnostic report for the tenth time Cerra stopped, sat down and closed her eyes. This morning she had managed to seal herself on the peltac, away from Ba'al. He had come up in under the guise of trying to help, but instead he had tried to annoy her and he succeeded in infuriating her. But she had managed a day away from her, time with her thoughts, and time to regain a manner of control over her treacherous body. Cerra was slowly giving over to exhaustion, mental exhaustion, that she didn't hear the peltac doors open. She didn't feel his arms come around her, lifting her against him, and she didn't notice that Ba'al was carrying her off the bridge and to his chambers to sleep.

Ba'al had managed to pull up a live video feed into the peltac to watch Cerra. She had been in there for twelve hours with out food or breaks. She was determined he had to give her that, for a human anyway. Cerra was strong and somewhat isolated. He wasn't sure why this one human fascinated him so much. She backed away from what she was doing, sat on the floor and closed her eyes. By that lone he could tell she was tired.

Ba'al went to the peltac doors and found that she had sealed them. But that wouldn't be a problem. Moving to a culvert where he twisted a symbol on the wall and the doors silently slid open allowing him entrance. That was where he found her, sitting on the floor, slumped over falling asleep. Going over to her, Ba'al crouched placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back so he could lift her into his arms. If she was going to sleep then she could sleep in his bed surrounded by comfort and by him. Cerra hadn't been too proud to sleep there last night when she had worked herself to the point of exhaustion. He knew the challenge he had set up within his own computer core. What should have taken her three hours was now taking two days. She was good enough to get it done, reprogram his ship to except Tok'ra passwords, but he would not make it easy on her. Cerra was the only reason he had come to the Tok'ra in the first place. Ba'al had managed to gain information about the assassin the High Council kept in the shadows. And he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was her. Spreading her picture throughout various worlds had gotten him nowhere, so that left going to the Tok'ra.

Ba'al passed several of his most loyal Jaffa on his way to his chambers. He knew how he had to look, a God carrying a human, but to him the woman was the most precious, more so than all the armies, territory, and wealth in the galaxy. That thought baffled the Goa'uld, but it made sense to the deeply recessed human personality, and it was that fatale human side that was slowly curbing the desire for supreme domination. His human side whispered of all the pleasures that love could bring, but the symbiot would have to work for the love of the woman in his arms. Slowly, gradually, the Goa'uld was learning why humans enjoyed love. It brought so much, but Ba'al was in for a fight with Cerra if he was to convince her that he could change he could love her, and they could be together.

Cerra felt warm, warmth that chased away the darkest of her nightmares. Always she was burdened with them. When she didn't dream of Ba'al, his body, and his tender kisses, she dreamed of the day he had destroyed her life, destroyed the home that had been hers. As long as she lived she would never forgive him, she would hate him. He had taken so much from her. But for now she dreamed of nothing but blackness that allowed for a restful sleep. Cerra snuggled into that warmth, let it flow over her, and she sank deeper and deeper into sleep.

Ba'al entered his quarters and strode quickly to the bed where he set Cerra down, his intent had been to leave but she would not let go of him. So, he curled around her. It couldn't hurt to stay for a while, to make sure she was deep in the grips of sleep before he left. He rested on is back with her curled into his side, she had her right leg tangled with his and her right arm draped over his chest. Again, he thought, it couldn't hurt to stay for a while, provided he didn't fall asleep. But his mind was weary, a sudden feeling of exhausting washed over him and dragged him down into sleep right along with Cerra.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Cerra slowly surfaced and felt a hard body beneath her. The last thing she remembered was sitting down on the floor of the peltac, then nothing. But she knew the body beneath her; Ba'al. He must have over rode the door locks, come in and get her. It made no sense, why would he do that? Carefully measuring her moves Cerra slowly lifted her body off of him and scooted to the other side of the big bed. She needed more distance between them. Him being close, having his scent surround her was too much for her brain to handle. Cerra backed away from the bed and watched the torchlight play over his face, casting shadows over his wicked features. Ba'al had a face the devil would envy, and it had been his face that drew her. He shifted, one arm going above his head and the other draped over his hip, hand dangling between parted legs. Maybe, just this once, she could get back into bed and curl into him, putting aside the hate and anger she harbored towards him from the death of her sisters and her home.

Her internal clock told her the hour was ungodly and that he should haul her ass back to bed, back to Ba'al's arms and settle down to sleep. This once, just this once, she listened to her body. Giving into its demands Cerra crawled on the bed and over to her sleeping God, the God who had claimed her body, and stole her heart. Even though Cerra knew he was no God, she couldn't help but to think of him as such. It was one of the biological conditionings Bastet had included in her DNA coding. She didn't have to shift much, even in sleep Ba'al knew she was there. He turned on his side, pulled her close, and cuddled close to her. That was the only word she had for what he did, he cuddled into her body and sighed.

Ba'al woke a short time later to have Cerra still curled in his arms. He looked her over, taking her face as sleep still held her captive. She was certainly a beauty, worthy of being a Host, and yet that fate had never befallen her. What Goa'uld would want to try and curtail the wild streak he knew she held deep within her heart? A creature such as her would never idly stand by while mental chains were forced in place; she only knew freedom, would except nothing less than freedom. Ba'al moved a strand of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. The human heart that had been closed off long ago beat to life again and beat for her. The snake was feeling things he had thought had been sealed away when he had taken the human as a host. But now, here with her, he could see why the feelings were coming through. She was strong, able, and fought him at every turn. Cerra didn't submit to a man, no, she fought for her place and held it with determination. He couldn't want her more than he already did. The two months without her had been torture. His human side had railed against the Goa'uld, forced some measure of control so he could search for the woman who had woken the man, not the God, but the man. The Goa'uld was confused, she was a human, she shouldn't mean anything to him, and yet her life, her happiness was the most important thing to him. And he did want her happy, but providing for her and allowing him to care for her every whim would be hard to make her except such things. So, he would bide his time and wait, wear her down, grind her control to a fine, thin wire.

He slipped from her hold and stalked to the window. The stars were glittering jewels in the blackness of space. When he had seen her in front of this window that one and only time they had together, Ba'al had sensed fear in her. Could she actually be afraid of being in space? It seemed likely. Ba'al sat on the ledge, rested his back on the wall, while he propped his foot up on the edge. He looked out among the stars again.

Cerra surfaced out of sleep expecting to still feel warm; instead she felt cold, the space beside her empty. Ba'al had taken the time to come and get her off the peltac, place her in bed, and then had the nerve to sleep beside her; he could have damn well stayed till she woke up. Sitting up she saw him lounging by the window, and that had her remaining in bed. Her deep seeded fear of space sucker punching her in the gut. Not even Ba'al's wicked smile could counteract her fear. Cerra tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs would not take in the air, more thoughts of how one could die in space thundered in hr head. She had to get out, get down to the planet and breathe in actual air, not recycled oxygen from the ships CO2 scrubbers.

Cerra rolled out of the bed and made a mad dash for the ring room. She was only mildly aware that Ba'al was behind her. It didn't matter she was faster than he was, she could beat him to the ring room and get down to the planet. Air, she needed air. Nothing else, not him, not his touch, she needed fresh air. Cerra dodged two Jaffa and careened around the corner. The ring room was in sight, she just had to get there. But before she could Ba'al caught her around the waist, pulling her hard against his body, but the ensuing momentum took them both to the floor. Cerra fought to regain her footing, but Ba'al's hold was too strong.

"Let me go!" She shouted and bucked against him.

"Not a chance!" Ba'al shouted in return as he tightened his grip. She was terrified and it made her run. He had been surprised when she had bolted from his room, but the unmistakable. There was no other choice but to follow her. Now she was fighting him, not out of anger but out of a deep soul shattering fear, and that fear was not of him. Ba'al regained his feet, dragged her to the ring platform and ringed down to the planet. Cerra was bucking and kicking so hard that he barely had time to put her down just as her heel caught him in the knee. He dropped her and went down on the knee that hadn't been struck. As the pain coursed though his system, he only had the choice to watch her flee into the forest.

Cerra had the only thought of fleeing; she needed to run, to get away. Too much fear and not enough air, she needed the air and the smell of the forest. Running full tilt she ended up in the meadow flanked by mountains with clouds pouring though the peaks like water. It was a sight to still her heart, allow her to take in the fresh air and the scents around her. Ba'al, he was drawing near, coming to get her. She could either run or let him catch her again. If he was to catch her, he would have to work for it. Going low to the ground Cerra moved through the tall grass. She was careful to keep her eyes on the tree line, waiting for him to appear.

Ba'al made quick work of running through the trees, dodging, ducking, and skirting all the obstacles that kept him from Cerra. When he came upon the clearing he froze and ducked into the shade of a tree. She was watching him, he was sure of it, and she was playing a game with him. How could women go from wanting to try and hurt men, to playing games with them?

Cerra watched him as she moved back through the tall grass. There was an outcropping of boulders; if she could get to them then she could hide from him. She moved back a few more feet, and then froze again. The wind kicked up and moved the grass around her. It was game of cat and mouse, this time he was the cat. That thought didn't sit well with her. 'Why are you running in the first place?' That small irritating voice whispered in her mind. That was simple, he was a Goa'uld, the same Goa'uld who had destroyed her home, killed her sister and ruined her life. 'But did he give the order personally?' It asked. Cerra shook her head, and if it wouldn't have given away her position she would have growled.

Cerra looked away, then back to where she knew Ba'al had been standing only find him gone. Sweeping her gaze carefully over the tree line, she saw noting, no movement, nothing. She knew that there was an out cropping of rocks to her six; all she had to do was get there. As slow as she could make it Cerra moved back again. A bird took flight from the trees making Cerra freeze.

Ba'al froze, the bird to his left was sure to give away his position. He didn't know why he was sneaking up on her, playing this game of cat and mouse. Ba'al knew why, she was skittish now, made so by her panic attack. Never had he seen someone react so violently to space. But he was running out of time, soon he would have to leave, leave her, as much as it pained him to think, if he couldn't convince her to come with him. In three days, maybe less, an Ashrak would track him here, and he would either be forced to fight, or to run.

The wind died down, the forest stilled and Cerra started to move again. The boulders were not that far to her six. She needed to get there and wait him out, just wait for him to leave. Something told her that he would not give up, never leave her alone. 'He would be the end to your lonely nights.' Cerra's inner voice crooned. Her foot touched a boulder, she was there. Cerra rose a little higher to skirt around the rocks, but he was on her then, taking her to the ground and pinning her with his body.

Ba'al had seen the grass move from where he was; he was so close to her now. Using stealth he moved quickly and silently. Cerra certainly moved fast, too fast for a human. Seeing his chance, Ba'al tackled her, taking her to the ground and feeling her beneath him. They had not been the only ones out in the forest. She struggled slightly and then her body stiffened. Cerra felt the eyes on them, just as he had.

"What…?"

"Shh…" Ba'al placed a light finger over her lips, her soft delicate lips. It couldn't be the Ashrak; Ba'al knew he had three more days at the very least.

An automatic response, Cerra brought Ba'al into the cradle of her body, if only to keep them concealed from those who watched them. She scented the air, nothing moved, no wind to aide in discerning who was watching them.

"We must leave," Ba'al whispered and slid back from Cerra and took her hand. She didn't move, he tugged on her hand, and then only did she move, all the while glaring at him.

Cerra followed him, she didn't know why. But he had sensed something, just as she had, a danger close to them. Her mind had been so consumed with him that she should have felt the threat earlier. They snuck through the grass and ran through the trees, going back to the Tok'ra.

Ba'al knew he had to leave, had to take his flag ship and leave this area. The other ships, as well as Jaffa, would remain, fight for the Tok'ra. All the Jaffa on the ships were of the resistance, those who believed in freedom. Stopping at the rings, Ba'al pulled Cerra close and ringed them to the ship. They had to leave, and they had to leave this system now.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ba'al meets a woman who robs him of his senses with her lithe body and hot lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or its sexy villain Lord Ba'al.

Rating: M

Pairing: Ba'al/Cerra OFC

**CONQUERING A SYSTEM LORD: **

Ba'al didn't let go of Cerra's hand as he hurried to the peltac. Something was watching them and it could have been the Ashrak. That was an unsettling thought. Many things were unsettling lately. Ba'al's sudden lapse in wanting Galactic dominance, his obsession in finding Cerra, and his utter cooperation with the Tok'ra had him thinking. This was not like him. All that mattered right now was getting out of this system, he would leave the six other Motherships, and if nothing else he would hold up his end of the bargain. That was something he had never done either, Goa'uld by nature were treacherous, scheming, and back stabbing. And yet here he was concerned about the well being of a human, not wanting to endanger the Tok'ra and running from an Ashrak. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen,' Ba'al thought as he and Cerra hurried through the halls to the peltac.

"Would you let me go?" Cerra tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, but his had a firm grip on her hand. She yanked again, finally planting her feet to try and get him to stop.

"I have to get out of this system," Ba'al muttered, let her hand drop, and continued on his way leaving Cerra to stare after him. Moments later she felt the ship accelerate into hyperspace.

"What just happened?"

Cerra turned to see Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c. Dumbly she turned back to look up the hall and debated whether she should go to the peltac or stay where she was. If they were at hyperspace then that meant she couldn't leave and that also meant they had left the Tok'ra base behind. Looking at SG-1 again, Cerra took a second to calm herself. She knew once she ran through the doors that there would be a big window showing the hyperspace tunnel they were no traveling in. With her hands fisted at her side Cerra took off down the hall.

Ba'al heard the doors open, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting far away from the Tok'ra. All the changes that were coming over him, all the emotions, he pushed to the back of his mind. Right now fleeing was the best course of action. He would deal with Cerra's temper after they were safely away. They would have to be in hyperspace for at least two hours. He could feel the anger filling the room and he smelled the sweet scent of Cerra. She was mad. Maybe mad didn't exactly describe what she was right now. Ba'al turned and faced her only to dodge her fist coming at his face.

"You snake bastard!" Cerra shouted and charged to hit him again, but two Jaffa restrained her.

"Let her go!" Ba'al ordered when he saw the holding her. They looked between them and slowly let her go. She didn't come after him again; instead she collapsed and started to hyperventilate. Forgetting the others were there he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking, breathing had, and clinging to him.

"I really… hate… space," Cerra gasped out. Her heart was thundering as the rest of her clung to Ba'al. He was calming, for what other reason, his body, his scent was calming her.

Ba'al jerked his head towards the window, "Opaque it." He ordered and wrapped his arms tighter around Cerra. Her shaking had lessened and her breathing had almost returned to normal. Again, he thought, this one woman brought the mighty God inside him to his knees. She made him think of her first, made him care about what happened to her. It wasn't like him, he was a Goa'uld, h shouldn't care, but he did. Ba'al cared about her.

Cerra drew in Ba'al's scent once again and it calmed her even more. She hated the fact that he was the one man/snake head, who could calm her fear of space. When she had been with SG-1 one and they had to be on a teltac, Jonas had been the on to pull her into his arms but he didn't have the calming effect that Ba'al did. Cerra hated it, she hated him, and she hated herself for needed him so. She needed him more than she needed the air in her lungs; she wanted him more than she wanted her heart to keep beating. The realization sickened her to no end. He was the enemy, the intergalactic plague in this galaxy, but he was the one force to keep her fear at bay. He kept her from running for the farthest corner where she would rock back and forth until they either landed or they all died.

Instead of pushing him away, Cerra moved closer to him, closer to his warmth, and the calming effect he had on her. "It's all right," He whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

"I really hate you," Cerra growled, but she took his comfort none the less. She would do anything to chase away the fear. Her fear should have been bred out of her, weeded out of her genetic code, but Bastet screwed up, to borrow Jack O'Neill's clever vernacular. It was irritating to say the least, but she clung to him anyway.

"I know," Ba'al replied and hugged Cerra closer. The words may have been filled with hate, but the hum of her body and the beat of her heart spoke differently to him. In a short time the Tok'ra had had very little new information except the information they could steal. Ba'al had made it a point to find every scrap of information on Ageria, her creation of the Tok'ra. Very few Goa'uld had gone with her. Ba'al figured it was a moral choice that they woke up one day and saw what they were doing. His wake up call had come in the form of Cerra, her body falling over his, branding him. She was the reason he was seeing the universe in a different light, why he had given his Jaffa a choice. They could follow him or they could leave. Most of his army was intact, but now he was on the run. The System Lords found out about his moral awakening, so to speak, and the sent and Ashrak after him. "Do you want to go and lie down?"

"As weak and frail as it may make me, yeah I really do. Being afraid makes me tired." Cerra pushed away from him, stood, but wavered on her feet. She fell into Ba'al's chest. His arm came around her waist as he scooped her into his arms.

"I'll carry you," Again he whispered.

"So, now you're my own personal Galahad?" Cerra muttered, but she let him carry her. He was acting so strange and Cerra found that she liked it and she was begging to like him. She was beginning to feel safe in his arms.

**BA'AL'S QUARTERS:**

For the second time Ba'al had carried Cerra off the peltac she had slipped into sleep, only this time she was crying. Her tears soaked through his shirt and burned his skin like acid. A creature as beautiful as her should never have to know tears or pain. But something marred her soul so deep that the only way for her tears to fall was through the exhaustion of sleep and weariness of fear. He sat by her and ran his fingers over her still wet cheek. Ba'al wanted her to see the change in him, to know that he was changing and it was because of her. His sudden burst of conscience was her doing. Those first few days he had blamed her, hated her, and cursed her name, but in the end he had accepted it. Now here he was caring for her, trying to make her see a side of him that was emerging. Just because he gained a conscience didn't mean that he wasn't a clever bastard any more, he was, only Cerra would take care and a certain handling to make her see the new side of him.

He watched her as she shifted, tossed her head from side to side. Cerra was held fast in her past. Right now, in sleep, she looked younger, looked frailer. Like he had done before, Ba'al laid a gentle kiss to her temple and then went to stand next to the window. He would cover it with a thick maroon tapestry before Cerra woke. There was no way he was going to risk her having another panic attack. Never had he seen someone so terrified of space, but now that he had seen Cerra, he was going to have to take more steps to make her comfortable here. Turning to gaze upon her once more Ba'al watched her violently tossing a turning. He went to her side and hauled her into his arms, surrounding her with his warmth, his presence. Cerra stilled, more tears flowed and soaked his shirt. Caring for someone was harder than he thought.

Cerra surfaced from sleep feeling warm, secure, refreshed. Slowly she saw Ba'al curled around her, sleeping as soundly as she had been moments before. She took the time to watch him, study him in sleep. His eyes fluttered when he took a breath, his lips twitched, and his fingers flexed at her waist. This was the might Lord Ba'al; System Lord and God. But all Cerra saw was the man behind the mask, the man who slept. She pulled back and climbed out of bed. Taking a deep breath Cerra looked at a thick tapestry that was covering a window; she knew it was there, she could feel the void just beyond. 'What am I starting to feel for him?' Cerra thought as she reached her hand out and grasped the curtain, intent on moving the curtain back so she could face her fear, a crippling fear that made her heart race and her blood pump faster. As her hand moved his covered hers and drew her back from the curtain.

"You have nothing to prove," He growled and pulled Cerra away from the window. She didn't need to be pulled into his arms; she went into them willingly and without hesitation.

"My lord, we have arrived," Ba'al looked at his once First Prime, who remained to serve.

"Thank you."

"Where are we?" Cerra asked against his chest.

"We're home," Ba'al kissed the top of her head and led her out of his chambers. He knew she would enjoy the smell of fresh air, the feel of solid ground beneath her feet, and the look of a planet.

**BA'AL'S HOMEWORLD:**

The rings disappeared and Cerra could see rolling mountains, crystal blue skies, white clouds, and green; so much green Cerra thought she would fall to her knees and kiss the dirt while than the Gods for allowing her to set foot on a planet again. Without thought Cerra took his hand and let him lead her towards his home. SG-1 was going to take the Stargate back to the Tok'ra base. They had a scheduled check in with Hammond and then another mission.

"So, this is where you call home?"

"No, my host was from here," Ba'al pulled Cerra in front of him and pointed to a barely visible village in the mountains, "He lived in that mountain village. It's gone now, but it used to be teaming with life and people and family, but they're gone now, all gone."

Cerra heard the slightest tone of guilt in his voice, it made her wonder what happened, wonder if he destroyed the village; his village when the Goa'uld took him. It must have been terrible for the Host, if he had destroyed his own home. As much as she tried, her heart was opening to him and in such a short amount of time. He invaded her heart, took root, and kept on growing. If it didn't bother her so much to think, then she would swear she was in love with him. She didn't know when it happened, but it was happening and she would let it. In the two months since that first night Cerra had never known such loneliness and such a craving for someone to hold her.

She wondered what he saw when he looked to those mountains. Did he see the village with its people and houses? Did he see burning rubble, dead bodies? Could he still hear the cries of pain and anguish from the victims left behind? These were all questions that she wanted to ask, but was afraid to.

"Is that regret I hear in your voice?" Cerra asked turning away from the mountains to look at him, to see the truth in his eyes.

"I'm becoming more human," Ba'al said cupping Cerra's face using his thumbs to brush away tears that had fallen, "When I'm with you, you make me feel human. Less like myself, you're destroying me, and I'm allowing you this power." Ba'al leaned down, leaned into her and kissed her, kissed the woman who had stolen all he had. She tasted of the sun, of the rain, and of the very air he needed to live. So much in his life had changed, and it was all because of the woman in his arms. Cerra was his rebirth, the power he needed to change, to become a man once again. The snake was beginning to lose his hold on the human emotions, the human way of thinking. He thought of love, of Cerra, and of a happily ever after that would be hard to achieve.

With those words Cerra's heart broke, the ice melted, and in that moment she was in love with him, with the person who had taken everything from her. The universe had a sick sense of humor pairing her with Ba'al. He was the most devious of them all and yet he was saying things that made her heart melt. She had never wanted love before, but now she wanted his, wanted on Ba'al. He wasn't the only one being destroyed. Little by little her hate for him was vanishing like fog and pretty soon the hate would be gone. The more time she spent with him was more time for her to lose herself as well. Who she was when she met him no longer existed. The killer she had been was being buried.

Ba'al moved back a step and touched the crystal control for the rings on the hand device. It wouldn't take them up to the Ha'tak but to the palace in the valley. When he had been taken a host Ba'al had had it built. That was where he wanted to be with her. Cerra moved back from him as the rings transported them to their destination. The light faded and Ba'al eyes focused on the open space of his palace. Thin curtains were billowing in the breeze and the smell of wild flowers filled the room, filled the entire palace.

Cerra moved out of his arms and looked around. Out the large window she could see the same mountain village but it was a different view. Stretching out was a meadow of green yellow, blue's and reds. Wild flowers bloomed and filled the palace with a sweet scent that was hazing her mind. She didn't pay attention to Ba'al coming up behind her. When his arms came around her waist, there was nothing but him and the feel of him around her. He set his lips to her pulse point and everything fell away. Cerra turned and gave herself over to his touch, let him rule her body

Ba'al carried her in his arms to the bed, the big bed that was out on the balcony. On warm summer nights when he had lived here he would sleep out there and let the wind whisper through the curtains that shrouded the bed. She was in the center no amongst silks of purple and silver. Her bare skin gleamed in the fading light of the day and all Ba'al could do was marvel at such perfection. He had taken off her shirt, stripped her boots and pants, leaving her only clad in her black underwear and bra. That was certainly more that she had worn the first time. Ba'al crawled up her body dropping light, heated kisses in his wake.

Cerra felt herself shiver; a light breeze blew through the curtains and over her naked heated skin. Simple fact was Ba'al made her hot. He would make any woman hot and wet with need, just as he was doing to her. Ba'al looked at her like she was three course meal, ripe for consumption. She was beginning to see him as the big bad wolf. Ba'al smiled, wicked intent gleaming in his eyes. He moved down her body placing kisses in his wake. One fell on her heart, another to her ribs, and on down until he reached her hip bones, until he could smell her arousal.

Ba'al took in her scent as it mixed with that of his native home, and it was driving him crazy, she drove him out of his mind with need. He ached to taste her, run his lips and his tongue over her skin, eager to renew the taste of her on his tongue. Ba'al lounged down between her legs just marveling at her perfection. She was a Hok'tar; that much he knew after their first encounter. But all that didn't matter to him, she was here with him willingly and he was going to have her. Taking his right hand he moved his fingers through her slick folds and separated her nether lips so he could reach his tongue out and taste her, savor her sweet honey. He swiped his tongue through her delicate folds and felt her shiver.

Cerra had had her hands fisted in the sheets, but they now were tangled through her mass of red hair as the man between her legs drove her insane. She arched her back, took in ragged gasps of breath. His tongue made slow licking motions before plunging into her. Any more of this then she would be lost, turned to Jelly and content to let him have his way. When he pulled back Cerra felt a frown fall on her, but was instantly covered by him, surrounded by his scent. She didn't know when he had taken off his clothes and didn't really care. Cerra felt his swollen head at her entrance, teasing her, tormenting, making all of her good sense fly right over the mountains. All that mattered was him; and him inside of her. Cerra rose up took his lips at the same time she took him into her heated depths, closing on him like a fist of velvet. She delighted when he groaned/growled into her mouth. He could growl really well.

Ba'al had to hold himself in check even though Cerra did the most to make him lose his mind. When he slid inside of her it was like heaven itself; she was so wet and tight and she fit him like a glove. He pulled out slowly until just the head was still sheathed inside. Pushing back in they moaned in pleasure together with only the mountains to bear witness to their union. There were so many sensations at once, the gliding of her flesh to his, the way her inner muscles gripped him, massaged his hardened flesh, and the feel of her lips feasting from his mouth. She was a bounty, and he was the starved. Never would another do, she was the only one Ba'al would want to share his bed. Slipping his arms around her, he brought them both up until he was sitting on his haunches with Cerra straddling his waist.

Cerra rose up with him weaving her hands in his air to hang on for dear life. He filled her so completely and now that they were sitting up he was able to penetrate her deeper, driving more of himself into her until they were linked completely and when he kissed her she could taste herself mingling with the taste of him. Now, she feared, she would never be able to leave him. Cerra needed Ba'al too much now and she let herself fall into him, let him take her over as he spilled them over into pleasure.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Cerra lay on her side with Ba'al curled to her back. He had one hand draped over her waist while the other was being used as her pillow. They had not bothered with the sheet, a warm breeze whispered around them. She had come to a realization that she loved him, and while they were making love she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave him, no matter what happened or if he suddenly turned back to the System Lords. She would follow him wherever he went, and that notion frightened her, more so than being in space did.

"There is something you want to ask," Ba'al spoke as he laid another kiss on her shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." Ba'al nipped at her shoulder and Cerra sat up, moved to the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"I'm just wondering what happened to the people here?"

Ba'al sat up and sighed. He wondered how long it would have taken her to make the connection, "After I took this host I gave the order to kill them, all of them. Those who didn't die fled in fear. I was there God and they tried to keep this host from me…" He shook his head against the flood of memories, of the protests he could hear, still so clearly, in the back of his mind from his host. "And what of your home world?"

"Destroyed… by you and your armies." Cerra said as she rose from the bed, gathered the sheet around her and past the curtains.

Ba'al felt as if he had been hit by a staff weapon blast. She had just told him that he had destroyed her village. There was no anger in her voice, just pain. And it made so much sense why she had wanted to kill him two months ago. But why would she not carry out her mission. To her, he had to be a monster, a vindictive bastard who played games, "Why didn't you kill me?" He asked joining her. She still had her back to him.

"I told you, I changed my mind." Cerra stated and was unprepared for him to turn her to face him. He had grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him.

"With something like that no one just changes there minds!" He shouted.

"Well I did, and I could have tossed in, 'Oh, by the way you destroyed my village when I was ten.' Just before I drove the knife home." Cerra growled backing out of his grasp. The look that fell on his face broke her heart. He looked as if he was truly remorseful, and that only served to drive home the fact that he had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ba'al meets a woman who robs him of his senses with her lithe body and hot lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or its sexy villain Lord Ba'al.

Rating: M

Pairing: Ba'al/Cerra OFC

**CONQUERING A SYSTEM LORD: **

Ba'al had left Cerra on the terrace; he couldn't be around her after what she had said; what she had told him. He had taken her life, taken her world from her. No wonder she had wanted to kill him. Had she truly changed her mind? Or was it a way for her to lull him into a false sense of security so she could try again. 'No!' the human side shouted, he refused to believe it and so did the snake. Ba'al had sensed something in Cerra, some deep change and he doubted that she would try and take his life again. He hadn't said anything to her; he had gathered up his pants and left her. Before he knew it he was on the other side of the palace, slumped in the wide thrown chair brooding. Ba'al was brooding, brooding over a village that was taken out in midst of a battle. He was sure that he had never given this order, why destroy land or people when you could use them? Ba'al shifted and flung his leg over the arm rest still mulling over what to do about Cerra and her home. Truth was he didn't know what to do, she was a woman and women were damn incomprehensible at the best of times. He had joked with some of the other male system lords that women only served to drive men mad, and right now it was true.

Cerra had watched him turn from her and leave. She only remained standing for as long as her legs had let her, after that she had sank down and let the tears flow. Yet, she had no idea why she was crying, he had walked away from her but she had started it. Why did she have to tell him that he had been responsible for the death of her village? Certainly there would have been a better time to tell him. Cerra could have told him when she had attempted to kill him, that would have been the better time, but no what had she done? She had fled and told him she had changed her mind. What the hell had that been? Cerra gathered the sheet around her and went in search of her clothes, what she found was something better. In the open closet were leather pants in all sizes, cropped tank tops, and knee high boots; just her style. Grabbing her underwear and bra Cerra found what clothes fit her. If he was going to go and brood then she could explore his word, his home, the home he had destroyed.

Cerra felt more herself after she had donned the clothes; the leather conformed to her lean legs and allowed for ease of movement. If Ba'al was going to brood then she could explore on her own. She had gotten used to looking around when she had been attached to SG-1, so now that he was hiding Cerra was going to take the chance and look around this lush green world that the great System Lord Ba'al had called home once. Cerra looked at the bed, and then she looked to the railing. The ground below wasn't that far; she could easily vault the banister and be running. Cerra sprinted to the banister, levered herself over, and hit the ground running. It felt so good to run, to feel the wind whipping around her and to smell the scent of the forest.

Cerra ran like she had never run before; she ran like she was free for the first time in her life. She dodged boulders, wove in and out of tree's, she even ran with what this planet passed off as deer. It was exhilarating, and nothing could beat it, except for one thing; Ba'al. He alone had the power to make her feel like she was flying over clouds, making all her cares flee her mind until there was only him and no one else. If she stayed with him much longer then she would be even more lost than she already was. She belonged to him, belonged with him. The destruction of her village was only the catalyst in her journey down this path towards him. Her path now joined with his until they walked the same line in the sand. They would go where ever that line took them together, but she had to get over the long years of being a loner. How could one change their whole life? How did they change their whole way of thinking to be with someone? The answer was simple; they only had to work at it. Cerra had to work at letting go of her past, move on, and be someone new. She had to leave her old life behind and focus on being with Ba'al. Someone was hunting him, and Ashrak. Those bounty hunters were relentless and Cerra knew that if one got within striking distance of her lover, she would kill it before it could kill Ba'al.

Ba'al looked out into the void of his main hall thinking about Cerra. Her village was gone. Her home, her people, but she had survived. She had survived and that was the point. Cerra was a survivor, but he had seen something in her eyes that made him pause, she had an emotion in her eyes that he tried to name love, or something akin to that.

When he had met her, Ba'al thought only of conquest, another lover to fill his bed for the night. Never would he have thought to have grown so attached to her, to want her like no other. He had such a need, a want, to protect her and shield her from arm. But just feeling that was an insult to her very nature, he new this and understood it. Cerra was a wild cat, a Hok'Tar created to be prefect; a perfect host and a perfect killer. He hadn't counted on her being the owner of his heart, the heart that had withered and died so long ago. Rising from his seat he walked to the open balcony and surveyed what was once him home, now with it's over grown forest encroaching on his palace. It was not the scenery however that drew his gaze, rather something moving in the trees. Ba'al caught sight of red and pale skin._ Cerra!_ His mind screamed her name, willing her to hear it. The movement paused, shifted, and headed back towards his bedroom. Rather than stay here and sulk, and he knew he was sulking, Ba'al went back to his bedroom to wait for her.

Cerra had sensed his eyes on her, tracking her movements through the trees. She paused and listened to all the sounds around her. There was a gentle wind blowing through the tops of the trees, small animals scurried to hide from her in the underbrush, and she heard the thundering heartbeat of Ba'al high above her; watching her. Cerra turned and ran back to the bedroom balcony and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was already there waiting for her. She came upon the wall, jumped, and vaulted back over the railing to land in a crouch with a rumbling growl in her chest. Sure enough he was there leaning against one of the bed posts, arms crossed and a scowl over his face. 'Great.' Cerra thought as she rose to stand in her full height.

To him, she didn't look one bit repentant for leaving, putting herself at risk to the dangers of the forest. She was his woman to protect and she should not have put her life at risk to carelessly. But then he knew that if he voiced such things she would have him flat on his back and she would be snarling in his face tat she could protect herself. It was, after all, who she was created to be. But his anger was riding him now at how easily she left rather than to talk about what she had thrown in his face, "I guess you've proven you can leave anytime you wish."

"I went for a run. Sorry if you thought that was a crime." Cerra smirked and tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her to block her path.

"There are dangers that you could…!" Ba'al started to shout but Cerra interrupted him.

"First off, I'm ten times deadlier than anything out there, and second, me going for a run is not what has you so pissed off. You are pissed because I confronted you with the annihilation of my village when I was ten. Didn't think you would sleep with one of your victims huh?" Cerra brushed past him and took off her boots. She could feel his anger boiling over her skin; she could smell it on the air.

"I ruined your life, how can you stay?" The words were a mixture of anger and remorse. He had ruined her life and given her a hapless future.

"Because, my life may have started on that planet, but it really wasn't my life, not until I met you." Cerra turned and she felt as if some alien being had inhabited her body making her say those things. It was still the truth though; she had taken Ba'al as hers and her alone.

"I still ruined your life." He turned from her and for an instant he debated letting her go, sending her away before she could get hurt in the Ashrak's path to get to him.

Anger shot through her, "You have got to be the most pigheaded man/Goa'uld I have ever met."

"Pigheaded?"

"Sorry, I'm insulting the pig."

"Cerra, do not test me…"

"Why, you gonna hit me?" She asked, but she knew he wouldn't lay a finger on her. It wasn't who he was. Yes, he may be an ex God who killed and maimed but in all the reports she had read about Lord Ba'al never had he beaten a female slave or tortured a lover. Cerra was about to toss another insult at him when she heard something. She wasn't sure that she had heard the sound when another twig snapped, someone was watching them. There was a knife in her boot, but she didn't want to reach for it incase it was a small creature. But a scent loomed around them and Cerra knew it was no animal, it was a human. Instinctively she grabbed Ba'al's hand yanking him down behind the cover of the side of the bed, a bed that still held the scent of the recent union. Cerra grabbed a hold of his sleeve yanking him behind the cover of the bed with her.

"What are you…?"

Cerra covered his mouth and signaled him to be quiet wile she listed for the direction of the sound. So far she was confident that is wasn't the Ashrak, but someone was following them and if Cerra and Ba'al didn't leave soon things were going to go very bad for the both of them. The sounder were moving closer and closer. Whether Cerra would have to attack to kill or they could wait it out and see who was there. Personally she would have liked the option of running and that was what she would have done had it not been for Ba'al taking her to the ground and covering her with his body. He had just caught on as to what was happening. She had a moment to take stock of the feel of his body over hers; the hard plains of his abs, his muscled arms over hers, and his lower body resting between her thighs. Cerra could feel him hard and wanted her, just as she wanted him. But now was not the time, someone was closing in on them.

"Cerra!?"

That was voice she knew, "Landra?!" Cerra looked at Ba'al and a small smile worked over her face. Landra was a woman from and out lying colony who loved to travel the gate system just to see where it would take her. She must have stumbled on this world, but it wouldn't account for her knowing that Cerra was indeed here. Of course she would have seen Cerra during her little run earlier. That might have been how Landra found out about Cerra being here. The only course of action was to ask. If only she could get Ba'al off of her, and right now she wasn't too inclined to move him.

"You have to get off me," Cerra nodded and smiled.

"I was under the impression that you liked having me there?" He asked and ground his lower body into hers. Ba'al was enjoying being there immensely.

"Any minute my friend is going to come up here and find us like this," Cerra bent her knees and locked them lightly on his waist.

"She'll probably say have fun," he smiled and kissed her. Ba'al knew he was no longer angry at her for throwing in his face that he had been the reason she had no home. He couldn't be mad at her, not at her she was his woman. But he backed away, letting her up.

"Behave," Cerra warned but chuckled when he nipped her chin.

"Why when I am such a naughty God," Ba'al took her lips, but stopped when he heard foot steps approaching them.

"You know Cerra, if I knew you penchant for finding men I would have stuck with you, and by the way can I say, 'DAMN!' This one has a nice ass."

Ba'al and Cerra looked at the woman on the balcony at the same time. If Landra knew who was between Cerra's legs she didn't say anything. First and foremost Landra kept an eye out for a man who had Adonis features, and Ba'al was a galactic Adonis indeed. But one thing was for sure, he was all Cerra's.


End file.
